langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Codul lui Da Vinci/Capitolul II
ro Undeva, la un kilometru şi ceva depărtare, individul albinos pe nume Silas trecu de poarta luxoasei clădiri de pe Rue La Bruyère şchiopătînd. en One mile away, the hulking albino named Silas limped through the front gate of the luxurious brownstone residence on Rue La Bruyère. fr Un mille de distance, l'albinos hulking a appelé Silas a boité par la porte avant de la résidence luxueuse de brownstone sur la La Bruyère de rue. de Knapp zwei Kilometer entfernt humpelte der riesenhafte Albino mit Namen Silas durch die Eingangstür eines luxuriösen Sandsteingebäudes in der Rue La Bruyère. it A più di un chilometro di distanza, il gigantesco albino chiamato Silas varcò zoppicando il portone principale della lussuosa residenza della sua associazione: un palazzo di arenaria grigia sulla Rue La Bruyère. es A menos de dos kilómetros de ahí, Silas, el imponente albino, cruzó cojeando la verja de entrada a una lujosa residencia en la Rué de La Bruyére. pt A quilómetro e meio dali, Silas, o corpulento albino, atravessou a coxear o portão de uma luxuosa mansão de arenito castanhoavermelhado situada na Rua La Bruyère. ------------------- ro Brîul cilice1 cu ţepi pe care o purta în jurul coapsei îi intra în carne, şi totuşi sufletul lui era luminat de bucuria de a-L sluji pe Dumnezeu. en The spiked cilice belt that he wore around his thigh cut into his flesh, and yet his soul sang with satisfaction of service to the Lord. fr La ceinture pointue de cilice qu'il a portée autour de sa cuisse a coupé en sa chair mais son âme a chanté avec satisfaction de service au seigneur. de Die Stachel des Bußgürtels, den er um den Oberschenkel trug, bohrten sich in sein Fleisch, doch seine Seele jubelte vor freudiger Genugtuung, weil er dem HERRN dienen durfte. it Il cilicio — una cintura irta di spine nella parte interna — attorno alla coscia gli incideva la pelle, ma il suo cuore cantava di soddisfazione per il servizio reso a Dio. es El cilicio que llevaba atado al muslo se le hundía en la carne, pero su alma se regocijaba por el servicio que le prestaba al Señor. pt O cilício que usava em torno da coxa esquerda cortava-lhe a carne, mas apesar disso a alma dele cantava de satisfação por servir o Senhor. ------------------- ro "Durerea e un lucru bun." Ochii lui roşii cercetară holul de la intrare. Pustiu. Urcă scările în tăcere, cu grijă, să nu-i trezească pe fraţi. Uşa dormitorului lui era deschisă; încuietorile erau interzise aici. Intră şi închise uşa după el. en Pain is good. His red eyes scanned the lobby as he entered the residence. Empty. He climbed the stairs quietly, not wanting to awaken any of his fellow numeraries. His bedroom door was open; locks were forbidden here. He entered, closing the door behind him. fr La douleur est bonne. Ses yeux rouges ont balayé l'entrée pendant qu'il entrait dans la résidence. Vide. Il est monté les escaliers tranquillement, ne voulant pas réveiller n'importe lequel de ses numeraries de camarade. Sa porte de chambre à coucher était ouverte ; on a interdit ici des serrures. Il est entré, fermant la porte derrière lui. de Schmerz adelt. Beim Eintreten ins Ordenshaus huschte der Blick seiner roten Augen durch den Eingangsbereich. Keiner da. Leise stieg Silas die Treppe hinauf, um keinen der Mitbewohner zu wecken. Seine Zimmertür war unverschlossen - Schlösser waren hier verpönt. Er betrat sein Zimmer und schob die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. it "Il dolore è buono." I suoi occhi dalle iridi rosse esaminarono in fretta l'atrio mentre entrava nella residenza. Era vuoto. Salì silenziosamente le scale per non destare nessuno dei suoi fratelli numerali La porta della sua camera era aperta; lì le serrature erano proibite. Entrò e accostò la porta dietro di sé. es «El dolor es bueno.» Al entrar en la residencia, escrutó el vestíbulo con sus ojos rojos. Vacío. Subió la escalera con sigilo para no despertar a los demás numerarios. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta; las cerraduras estaban prohibidas en aquel lugar. Entró y ajustó la puerta tras de sí. pt Abençoada seja a dor. Os olhos avermelhados inspeccionaram o vestíbulo quando entrou na residência. Deserta. Subiu silenciosamente as escadas, para não acordar nenhum dos outros numerários. A porta do quarto estava aberta: as fechaduras eram proibidas naquela casa. Entrou, fechandoa atrás de si. ------------------- ro Camera avea un aer spartan ― podea de scînduri, un dulap din lemn de brad şi, în colţ, o saltea învelită în pînză de cort, care-i servea drept pat. Săptămîna aceasta era oaspete aici, dar în trecut, timp de mulţi ani, fusese binecuvîntat cu un sanctuar similar în New York. en The room was spartan—hardwood floors, a pine dresser, a canvas mat in the corner that served as his bed. He was a visitor here this week, and yet for many years he had been blessed with a similar sanctuary in New York City. fr La salle était les planchers — spartiates de bois dur, une raboteuse de pin, une natte de toile dans le coin qui a servi de son lit. Il était un visiteur ici cette semaine mais pendant beaucoup d'années il avait été béni avec un sanctuaire semblable à New York City. de Der Raum war spartanisch eingerichtet: Parkettboden, eine schlichte Kommode aus Fichtenholz, in einer Ecke eine Segeltuchmatte als Liegestatt. Silas war diese Woche hier zu Gast, doch in New York hatte er lange Jahre mit Freuden in einer ähnlichen Unterkunft gehaust. it La stanza era spartana: pavimento di rovere, un armadio di abete, una brandina in un angolo, che gli serviva da letto. Quella settimana, Silas era ospite a Parigi, ma da molti anni godeva della benedizione di un simile asilo a New York City. es La habitación era espartana. Suelos de madera, una cómoda de pino y una cama en un rincón. Allí sólo llevaba una semana, estaba de paso, pero en Nueva York hacía muchos años que gozaba de la bendición de un refugio parecido. pt O quarto era espartano: soalho de madeira, uma cómoda de pinho, num canto uma lona estendida que lhe servia de cama. Estava ali de visita, naquela semana, mas havia já muitos anos que, pela graça de Deus, dispunha de um santuário semelhante em Nova Iorque. ------------------- ro "Domnul mi-a oferit un adăpost şi un scop în viaţă." În aceasta seară, în sfîrşit, Silas era convins că a început să-şi mai plătească din datorii. en The Lord has provided me shelter and purpose in my life. Tonight, at last, Silas felt he had begun to repay his debt. fr Le seigneur m'a fourni l'abri et le but dans ma vie. Ce soir, enfin, Silas senti qu'il avait commencé à rembourser sa dette. de Der HERR hat dir Unterschlupf gewährt und deinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben. Heute Nacht konnte Silas endlich damit beginnen, seine Schuld abzutragen. it "Il Signore mi ha offerto il suo rifugio e mi ha dato uno scopo nella vita." E quella sera, finalmente, Silas pensava di avere cominciato a ripagare il suo debito. es «El señor me ha dado un techo y le ha dado sentido a mi vida.» Aquella noche, al fin, Silas había sentido que estaba empezando a pagar la deuda que había contraído. pt O Senhor proporcionou-me abrigo e um objectivo na vida. Naquela noite, Silas sentia que começara, por fim, a pagar a sua dívida. ------------------- ro Grăbindu-se spre dulap, scotoci după telefonul mobil ascuns în sertarul de jos şi formă un număr. ― Da? răspunse vocea unui bărbat. ― Învăţătorule, m-am întors! en Hurrying to the dresser, he found the cell phone hidden in his bottom drawer and placed a call. "Yes?" a male voice answered. "Teacher, I have returned." fr Se dépêchant à la raboteuse, il a trouvé le téléphone de cellules caché dans son tiroir inférieur et a placé un appel. "oui?" une voix masculine a répondu. "professeur, je suis retourné." de Er zog die Schubfächer der Kommode auf. In der untersten Schublade fand er das Handy, unter ein paar Kleidungsstücken versteckt, und wählte die Nummer. »Ja?«, meldete sich eine männliche Stimme. »Verehrter Lehrer, ich bin wieder zurück.« it Corse all'armadio, recuperò il cellulare nascosto nel cassetto e compose un numero. «Sì?» gli rispose un uomo. «Maestro, sono tornato.» es Se acercó deprisa a la cómoda y buscó el teléfono móvil en el último cajón. Marcó un número. —¿Diga? —respondió una voz masculina. —Maestro, he vuelto. pt Dirigindo-se rapidamente à cómoda, pegou no telemóvel que deixara escondido na última gaveta e fez uma chamada. - Sim? - disse uma voz de homem. - Voltei, Professor. ------------------- ro ― Vorbeşte! îi ceru vocea, care părea mulţumită că-l aude. ― Toţi patru sînt morţi. Cei trei seneşali şi... însuşi Marele Maestru. en "Speak," the voice commanded, sounding pleased to hear from him. "All four are gone. The three sénéchaux... and the Grand Master himself." fr "parler," la voix commandée, en retentissant heureux pour avoir des nouvelles de lui. "chacun des quatre est allé. Les trois seneschals … et le maître grand lui-même." de »Reden Sie«, forderte die Stimme ihn auf - nicht ohne einen zufriedenen Unterton, dass Silas sich gemeldet hatte. »Sie sind alle vier beseitigt. Die drei Seneschalle und der Großmeister.« it «Parla» ordinò l'uomo. Pareva soddisfatto di udirlo. «Tutt'e quattro se ne sono andati. I tre sénéchaux e il Grand-Maître.» es —Hable —ordenó su interlocutor, alegrándose de tener noticias suyas. —Los cuatro han desaparecido. Los tres senescales... y también el Gran Maestre. pt - Fala - ordenou a voz, com uma nota de satisfação. - Estão todos mortos. Os três senescais.... e o próprio Grão-Mestre. ------------------- ro Urmă o scurtă pauză, ca pentru o mică rugăciune: ― Şi presupun că ai obţinut informaţia aceea. en There was a momentary pause, as if for prayer. "Then I assume you have the information?" fr Il y avait une pause momentanée, comme si pour la prière. "alors je suppose que tu as l'information?" de Eine kurze Pause entstand, als würde der Angerufene ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schicken. »Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie die Information bekommen haben.« it Per qualche istante, l'uomo non rispose, come se mormorasse una preghiera. «Allora, penso che tu abbia l'informazione.» es Se hizo un breve silencio como de oración. —En ese caso, supongo que está en poder de la información. pt Houve uma pausa momentânea, como que para uma curta prece. - Assumo, portanto, que tens a informação? ------------------- ro ― Toţi patru au spus acelaşi lucru. Independent unii de alţii. ― Şi i-ai crezut? ― Asemănarea e prea mare pentru a fi doar o simplă coincidenţă. en "All four concurred. Independently." "And you believed them?" "Their agreement was too great for coincidence." fr "chacun des quatre a concouru. Indépendamment." "et toi ont cru eux?" "leur accord était trop grand pour la coïncidence." de »Ja. Von allen die gleiche. Unabhängig voneinander.« »Und Sie haben ihnen geglaubt?« »Für einen Zufall war die Übereinstimmung viel zu groß.« it «Tutt'e quattro hanno detto la stessa cosa. Ciascuno indipendentemente dall'altro.» «E tu credi loro?» «La concordanza era troppo grande per trattarsi di una coincidenza.» es —Los cuatro coincidieron. De manera independiente. —¿Y usted les creyó? —Su acuerdo era tan total que no podía deberse a la casualidad. pt - Todos disseram o mesmo. Independentemente. - E acreditaste neles? - A concordância foi demasiada para ser coincidência. ------------------- ro Un uşor gîfîit entuziast se auzi în receptor: ― Excelent! Mi-a fost teamă că reputata lor discreţie s-ar putea adeveri. en An excited breath. "Excellent. I had feared the brotherhood's reputation for secrecy might prevail." fr Un souffle passionnant. "excellent. J'avais craint que la réputation de la confrérie pour le secret pourrait régner." de Der Angerufene stieß in hörbarer Erregung die Luft aus. »Ausgezeichnet! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir könnten an der Geheimhaltungstechnik der Bruderschaft scheitern.« it Un respiro eccitato. «Eccellente. Temevo che il vincolo alla segretezza, tipico di quella fratellanza, l'avesse avuta vinta.» es Se oyó un suspiro de entusiasmo. —Magnífico. Tenía miedo de que su fama de secretismo acabara imponiéndose. pt Uma expiração excitada. - Óptimo. Tinha receado que a reputação de secretismo da irmandade prevalecesse. ------------------- ro ― Perspectiva morţii este o motivaţie puternică. ― Aşa deci, acum spune-mi ceea ce trebuie să aflu. en "The prospect of death is strong motivation." "So, my pupil, tell me what I must know." fr "la perspective de la mort est motivation forte." "ainsi, ma pupille, m'indiquent ce que je dois savoir." de »Die Aussicht auf den eigenen Tod ist eine starke Motivation. « »Dann sagen Sie mit, mein Schüler, was ich wissen möchte.« it «La prospettiva della morte è una forte motivazione.» «Allora, figlio mio, dimmi che cosa devo sapere.» es —La perspectiva de la muerte condiciona mucho. —Y bien, discípulo, dígame lo que debo saber. pt - A perspectiva da morte é uma motivação poderosa. - Diz-me então, meu discípulo, o que devo saber. ------------------- ro Silas ştia că informaţia pe care o smulsese de la victimele sale avea să constituie un şoc: ― Învăţătorule, toţi patru au confirmat existenţa unei clef de voûte... legendara "Cheie de boltă". en Silas knew the information he had gleaned from his victims would come as a shock. "Teacher, all four confirmed the existence of the clef de voûte... the legendary keystone." fr Silas a su que l'information qu'il avait glanée de ses victimes viendrait comme choc. le "professeur, chacun des quatre a confirmé l'existence du clef de voûte… la clef de voûte légendaire." de Silas wusste, dass die Information, die er seinen Opfern entlockt hatte, wie ein Schock wirken würde. »Alle vier haben mir die Existenz des clef de voûte bestätigt, des legendären Schlusssteins.« it Silas si rendeva conto che le informazioni strappate alle sue vittime lo avrebbero stupito. «Maestro, tutt'e quattro hanno confermato l'esistenza della clef de voûte, la leggendaria "chiave di volta".» es Silas era consciente de que la información que había sonsacado a sus víctimas sería toda una sorpresa. —Maestro, los cuatro han confirmado la existencia de la clef de voûte... la legendaria «clave de bóveda». pt Silas sabia que a informação que extorquira às suas vítimas ia constituir uma surpresa. - Professor, todos eles confirmaram a existência da Clef de Voûte... a lendária Chave de Abóbada. ------------------- ro Auzi în receptor uşorul icnet provocat de surpriză şi aproape că şi simţi exaltarea Învăţătorului: ― Cheia de bolta... Exact aşa cum am bănuit şi noi. en He heard a quick intake of breath over the phone and could feel the Teacher's excitement. "The keystone. Exactly as we suspected." fr Il a entendu une prise rapide de souffle par téléphone et pourrait sentir l'excitation du professeur. " la clef de voûte. Exactement comme nous avons suspecté." de Silas hörte, wie der Lehrer nach Luft schnappte. Er spürte förmlich seine Erregung. »Der Schlussstein. Genau wie wir vermutet haben.« it Sentì che l'interlocutore traeva bruscamente il fiato; percepì con nettezza l'eccitazione del Maestro. «La chiave di volta. Esattamente come sospettavamo.» es Oyó la respiración emocionada de su Maestro al otro lado de la línea. —La clave. Tal como sospechábamos. pt Ouviu o som de uma inspiração rápida e superficial, e sentiu a excitação do Professor. - A Chave de Abóbada. Tal como suspeitávamos. ------------------- ro Străvechile tradiţii spuneau că frăţia crease o hartă în piatră ― la clef de voûte, "cheia de boltă" ― o tăbliţă gravată ce dezvăluia locul în care se păstra, în mare taină, cel mai de seamă secret al... o informaţie atît de importantă, cu o asemenea forţă, încît constituia însuşi temeiul existenţei confreriei. en According to lore, the brotherhood had created a map of stone—a clef de voûte... or keystone—an engraved tablet that revealed the final resting place of the brotherhood's greatest secret... information so powerful that its protection was the reason for the brotherhood's very existence. fr Selon le savoir, la confrérie avait créé une carte de pierre — un clef de voûte… ou clef de voûte — un comprimé gravé qui a indiqué l'endroit de repos final de plus grande information du secret de la confrérie… si puissante que sa protection était la raison de l'existence de la confrérie très. de Nach der Überlieferung hatte die Bruderschaft eine Art steinerne Landkarte geschaffen - einen clef de voûte, einen Stein mit dem eingravierten Wegweiser zum größten Geheimnis der Bruderschaft, ein Geheimnis von solcher Brisanz, dass die Bruderschaft überhaupt nur zu seinem Schutz existierte. it Secondo la leggenda, la fratellanza aveva creato una mappa di pietra — una chiave o pietra di volta — una tavoletta scolpita che rivelava il nascondiglio del massimo segreto della fratellanza: un'informazione così importante che la sua protezione era la ragione dell'esistenza stessa della fratellanza. es Según la tradición, la hermandad había creado un mapa de piedra — una clef de voûte o clave de bóveda—, una tablilla en la que estaba grabado el lugar donde reposaba el mayor secreto de la orden... una información tan trascendental que su custodia justificaba por sí misma la existencia de aquella organización. pt De acordo com a lenda, a irmandade concebera um mapa de pedra - uma Clef de Voûte... ou Chave de Abóbada -, que revelava o esconderijo do maior dos seus segredos... uma informação tão poderosa que protegê-la passara a ser a razão da sua própria existência. ------------------- ro ― Cînd vom avea cheia de boltă, spuse Învăţătorul, vom mai avea doar un singur pas de făcut. ― Sîntem chiar mai aproape decît vă închipuiţi. Cheia de boltă se află aici, în Paris. ― În Paris? Incredibil! E mult prea frumos ca să fie adevărat! en "When we possess the keystone," the Teacher said, "we will be only one step away." "We are closer than you think. The keystone is here in Paris." "Paris? Incredible. It is almost too easy." fr "quand nous possédons la clef de voûte," le professeur a dit, "nous serons seulement une étape loin." "nous sommes plus étroits que tu penses. La clef de voûte est ici à Paris." "Paris ? Incroyable. C'est presque trop facile." de »Wenn wir uns in den Besitz dieses Steins gebracht haben«, sagte der Lehrer, »brauchen wir nur noch den letzten Schritt zu tun.« »Wir sind dem näher, als Sie denken. Der Stein liegt hier in Paris.« »In Paris?« it «Quando avremo in mano la chiave di volta» disse il Maestro «saremo a un solo passo di distanza dal nostro obiettivo.» «Siamo più vicino di quanto lei non pensi. La chiave di volta è qui a Parigi.» «Parigi? Incredibile. Sembra persino troppo facile.» es —Cuando nos hagamos con la clave —dijo El Maestro—, ya sólo estaremos a un paso. —Estamos más cerca de lo que cree. La piedra, o clave, está aquí, en París. —¿En París? Increíble. Parece casi demasiado fácil. pt - Quando tivermos a Chave de Abóbada em nosso poder- disse o Professor -, estaremos apenas a um passo de distância. - Estamos mais perto do que julga. A Chave de Abóbada encontra-se aqui, em Paris. - Em Paris? Incrível. É quase demasiado fácil. ------------------- ro Silas îi povesti evenimentele din acea seară: cum toate cele patru victime, în clipa dinaintea morţii, încercaseră cu disperare să-şi găsească salvarea vieţii lor păcătoase, dezvăluindu-i secretul. en Silas relayed the earlier events of the evening... how all four of his victims, moments before death, had desperately tried to buy back their godless lives by telling their secret. fr Silas a transmis par relais les événements plus tôt de la soirée… comment chacun des quatre de ses victimes, moments avant la mort, avait désespérément essayé d'acheter en arrière leurs vies athée en disant leur secret. de Silas berichtete dem Lehrer, was an diesem Abend geschehen war... wie alle vier Opfer wenige Augenblicke vor ihrem Tod das Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatten, um ihr gottloses Leben zu retten. it Silas riferì gli ultimi avvenimenti della notte; come tutt'e quattro le vittime, negli istanti precedenti la morte, avessero disperatamente cercato di ricomprarsi la loro vita senza Dio raccontando il loro segreto. es Silas le relató los sucesos de aquella tarde, el intento desesperado de sus cuatro víctimas por salvar sus vidas vacías de Dios revelándole el secreto. pt Silas relatou os acontecimentos da noite: como todas as suas quatro vítimas, momentos antes de morrerem, tinham desesperadamente tentado comprar as suas vidas ímpias revelando o segredo que lhes fora confiado. ------------------- ro Fiecare îi spusese exact aceaşi lucru: cheia de boltă era ascunsă în mod ingenios, într-un loc exact din interiorul uneia dintre cele mai vechi biserici din Paris ― L'Eglise de Saint-Sulpice. en Each had told Silas the exact same thing—that the keystone was ingeniously hidden at a precise location inside one of Paris's ancient churches—the Eglise de Saint-Sulpice. fr Chacun avait indiqué à Silas l'exact la même chose — que la clef de voûte a été ingénieux cachée à un endroit précis à l'intérieur d'une des églises antiques de Paris — Eglise de Saint-Sulpice-Sulpice. de Alle hatten Silas genau das Gleiche erzählt: dass der Stein an einem bestimmten Ort in einer alten Pariser Kirche versteckt sei, der Église de Saint-Sulpice. it Ciascuno aveva detto a Silas la stessa cosa: che la chiave di volta era astutamente nascosta in un punto preciso di una delle antiche chiese di Parigi, quella di Saint-Sulpice. es Los cuatro le habían contado a Silas exactamente lo mismo, que la piedra estaba ingeniosamente oculta en un lugar concreto de una de las antiguas iglesias parisinas: la de Saint-Sulpice. pt Todos eles lhe tinham dito exactamente a mesma coisa - que a Chave de Abóbada estava artificiosamente escondida num determinado local no interior de uma das velhas igrejas de Paris: Saint-Sulpice. ------------------- ro ― Într-o Casă a Domnului! exclamă Învăţătorul. Cum îşi mai bat joc de noi! ― Aşa cum au făcut-o vreme de secole! en "Inside a house of the Lord," the Teacher exclaimed. "How they mock us!" "As they have for centuries." fr "à l'intérieur d'une maison du seigneur," le professeur a hurlé. "comment ils nous raillent!" "comme ils prennent pour des siècles." de »Auch noch in einem Gotteshaus!«, empörte sich der Lehrer. »Sie treiben ihre Scherze mit uns.« »Wie seit Jahrhunderten schon.« it «Dentro una casa del Signore!» esclamò il Maestro. «Quanto si prendono gioco di noi!» «Come hanno fatto per secoli.» es —¡En una casa de Dios! —exclamó El Maestro—. ¡Cómo se mofan de nosotros! —Llevan siglos haciéndolo. pt - Dentro da casa do Senhor - exclamou o Professor. - Como escarnecem de nós! - Como fizeram durante séculos. ------------------- ro Învăţătorul tăcu pentru o clipă, de parcă se aştepta să fie pătruns de acest triumf. Într-un sfîrşit, vocea lui se auzi din nou în receptor: ― Silas, ai făcut o faptă bună în ochii Domnului. Secole de-a rîndul am aşteptat acest moment. Acum trebuie să-mi aduci tăbliţa. Imediat. În seara asta. Înţelegi care este miza! Silas ştia că miza pusă în joc e inestimabilă şi totuşi ceea ce-i ceruse Învăţătorul îi părea imposibil. en The Teacher fell silent, as if letting the triumph of this moment settle over him. Finally, he spoke. "You have done a great service to God. We have waited centuries for this. You must retrieve the stone for me. Immediately. Tonight. You understand the stakes." Silas knew the stakes were incalculable, and yet what the Teacher was now commanding seemed impossible. fr Le professeur est tombé silencieux, comme si laissant le triomphe de ce moment arranger audessus de lui. En conclusion, il a parlé. "tu as fait un grand service à Dieu. Nous avons attendu des siècles ceci. Tu dois rechercher la pierre pour moi. Immédiatement. Ce soir. Tu comprends les pieux." Silas a su que les pieux étaient incalculables mais ce que le professeur était maintenant commande semblée impossible. de Der Lehrer verfiel in Schweigen. Er schien den Triumph des Augenblicks bis zur Neige auskosten zu wollen. »Sie haben Gott einen großen Dienst erwiesen«, sagte er schließlich. »Wir haben Jahrhunderte auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Sie müssen mir sofort den Stein herbeischaffen. Noch heute Nacht. Sie wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht.« Das wusste Silas nur zu gut, doch was der Lehrer jetzt von ihm verlangte, war schlichtweg unmöglich. it Il Maestro tacque, come per godersi appieno il trionfo di quel momento. Infine parlò: «Hai reso un grande servizio a Dio. Abbiamo atteso per secoli questo momento. Devi recuperare la pietra per me. Immediatamente. Questa notte stessa. Tu sai qual è la posta». Silas sapeva che la posta era inestimabile, ma quanto gli chiedeva il Maestro gli pareva impossibile. es El Maestro se quedó en silencio, asimilando el triunfo de aquel instante. —Le ha hecho un gran servicio al Señor. Llevamos siglos esperando este momento. Ahora debe traerme la piedra. Esta noche. Estoy seguro de que entiende todo lo que está en juego. Silas sabía que era incalculable, y aun así lo que le pedía El Maestro le parecía imposible. pt O Professor calou-se, como que a deixar assentar na alma o triunfo daquele momento. Finalmente, disse: - Prestaste um grande serviço a Deus. Há centenas de anos que esperávamos por isto. Tens de recuperar a pedra. Imediatamente. Esta noite. Sabes o que está em jogo. Silas sabia que o que estava em jogo era de uma importância incalculável, mas aquilo que o Professor agora lhe ordenava parecia impossível. ------------------- ro ― Dar biserica aceea e o fortăreaţă! Mai cu seamă pe vreme de noapte. Cum voi putea intra? Cu tonul încrezător al unui om extrem de influent, Învăţătorul îi explică tot ce trebuia să facă. en "But the church, it is a fortress. Especially at night. How will I enter?" With the confident tone of a man of enormous influence, the Teacher explained what was to be done. fr "mais l'église, c'est une forteresse. Particulièrement la nuit. Comment j'entrerai?" Avec la tonalité confiante d'un homme d'énorme influence, le professeur a expliqué ce qui devait être fait. de »Aber die Kirche ist wie eine Festung, zumal bei Nacht. Wie soll ich da hineinkommen?« Mit der zuversichtlichen Stimme eines Mannes, der sich in einflussreichsten Kreisen bewegt, erklärte der Lehrer das weitere Vorgehen. it «Quella chiesa è una fortezza, soprattutto di notte. Come faccio a entrare?» Con il tono sicuro di sé delle persone importanti, il Maestro gli spiegò che cosa dovesse fare. es —Pero es que la iglesia es una fortaleza. Y más de noche. ¿Cómo voy a entrar? Con la seguridad propia del hombre influyente que era, El Maestro le explicó cómo debía hacerlo. pt - Mas a igreja é uma fortaleza. Sobretudo de noite. Como faço para lá entrar? No tom confiante do homem que possui uma enorme influência, o Professor explicou o que tinha de ser feito. ------------------- ro Cînd închise telefonul, Silas deborda de entuziasm şi de nerăbdare. "O oră", îşi spuse, mulţumit că Învăţătorul îi lăsase timp suficient pentru penitenţa necesară înainte de a pătrunde într-un lăcaş al Domnului. "Trebuie să-mi curăţ sufletul de păcatele zilei de azi." en When Silas hung up the phone, his skin tingled with anticipation. One hour, he told himself, grateful that the Teacher had given him time to carry out the necessary penance before entering a house of God. I must purge my soul of today's sins. fr Quand Silas a accroché vers le haut le téléphone, sa peau a tinté avec l'anticipation. Une heure, il s'est dit, reconnaissant que le professeur lui avait donné l'heure d'effectuer la punition nécessaire avant d'entrer dans une maison de Dieu. Je dois purger mon âme des péchés d'aujourd'hui. de Als Silas das Handy ausschaltete, zitterte er vor gespannter Erwartung am ganzen Körper. In einer Stunde. Er war dankbar, dass der Lehrer ihm noch Zeit für die Bußübung gelassen hatte, die vor dem Betreten eines Gotteshauses unerlässlich war. Du musst deine Seele von den Sünden des heutigen Tages reinigen. it Quando Silas chiuse la comunicazione, la sua pelle fremeva nell'attesa. "Un'ora" ripeté a se stesso, lieto che il Maestro gli avesse concesso il tempo di fare la necessaria penitenza, prima di entrare in una casa di Dio. "Devo purgare la mia anima dei peccati di quest'oggi." es Cuando Silas colgó, era presa de una impaciencia inenarrable. «Una hora», se dijo a sí mismo, agradecido de que El Maestro le hubiera concedido tiempo para hacer penitencia antes de entrar en la casa de Dios. «Debo purgar mi alma de los pecados de hoy.» pt Quando desligou o telefone, Silas sentiu na pele um formigueiro de antecipação. Uma hora, disse para si mesmo, grato por o Professor lhe ter dado tempo para cumprir a necessária penitência antes de entrar na casa de Deus. Tenho de purgar a minha alma dos pecados de hoje. ------------------- ro Păcatele acelea avuseseră însă un scop sfînt. Acte de nimicire a duşmanilor lui Dumnezeu fuseseră comise timp de secole de-a rîndul; cu siguranţă îi vor fi iertate! Şi totuşi, Silas ştia că mîntuirea cere sacrificii. en The sins committed today had been holy in purpose. Acts of war against the enemies of God had been committed for centuries. Forgiveness was assured. Even so, Silas knew, absolution required sacrifice. fr Les péchés commis aujourd'hui avaient été saints dans le but. Des actes de guerre contre les ennemis de Dieu avaient été commis pendant des siècles. La rémission a été assurée. Néanmoins, Silas a su, sacrifice exigé par absolution. de Heute hatte Silas für einen geheiligten Zweck gesündigt. Gegen die Feinde Gottes waren immer schon Gräueltaten verübt worden. Silas war die Vergebung gewiss. Doch es gab keine Absolution ohne Buße. it I peccati da lui commessi avevano uno scopo santo. Le azioni di guerra contro i nemici di Dio si effettuavano da secoli. Il perdono era assicurato. Eppure, come Silas sapeva, l'assoluzione richiedeva un sacrificio. es Las ofensas contra el Señor que había cometido ese día tenían un propósito sagrado. Hacía siglos que se perpetraban actos de guerra contra los enemigos de Dios. Su perdón estaba asegurado. Pero Silas sabía que la absolución exigía sacrificio. pt Os pecados que cometera naquele dia tinham sido santos no seu objectivo. Havia séculos que o direito sagrado sancionava a guerra contra os inimigos de Deus. O perdão estava garantido. Mesmo assim, Silas bem o sabia, a absolvição exigia sacrifício. ------------------- ro După ce-şi scoase toate hainele, îngenunche în mijlocul camerei şi examină brîul cilice care-i încingea coapsa. Toţi adevăraţii urmaşi ai Căii purtau acest adevărat instrument de tortură ― un brîu dintr-o ţesătură bătuta cu spini metalici ascuţiţi, care pătrundeau în carne, ca un memento continuu al suferinţelor îndurate de Iisus. În plus, durerea provocată de cilice potolea poftele cărnii. en Pulling his shades, he stripped naked and knelt in the center of his room. Looking down, he examined the spiked cilice belt clamped around his thigh. All true followers of The Way wore this device—a leather strap, studded with sharp metal barbs that cut into the flesh as a perpetual reminder of Christ's suffering. The pain caused by the device also helped counteract the desires of the flesh. fr Tirant ses nuances, il a dépouillé nu et met à genoux au centre de sa pièce. Regardant vers le bas, il a examiné la ceinture pointue de cilice maintenue autour de sa cuisse. Tous les palpeurs vrais de la manière ont porté ce dispositif — une courroie en cuir, cloutée avec les bavures pointues en métal qui ont coupé en chair comme rappel perpétuel de la douleur du Christ. La douleur provoquée par le dispositif également aidé pour contrecarrer les désirs de la chair. de Silas zog die Vorhänge vor. Er entkleidete sich und kniete in der Mitte des Zimmers nieder. Sein prüfender Blick schweifte zum Bußgürtel, der sich eng um seinen Oberschenkel schloss. Jeder Adept des Wahren Weges trug ihn - ein ledernes Band mit aufgenieteten Stacheln aus Metall, die sich zur ständigen Erinnerung an die Leiden Christi schmerzhaft ins Fleisch bohrten. Der Schmerz bewirkte zudem die wohltuende Abtötung fleischlicher Gelüste. it Dopo avere chiuso gli scuri, si spogliò e si inginocchiò al centro della stanza. Guardando in basso, osservò il cilicio legato alla coscia. Tutti i veri seguaci della Via portavano quello strumento, una fascia di cuoio irta di uncini metallici che incidevano la pelle come continuo memento delle sofferenze di Cristo. Il dolore causato dagli uncini aiutava anche a vincere i desideri della carne. es Cerró las persianas, se desnudó y se arrodilló en medio del cuarto. Bajó la vista y examinó el cilicio que le apretaba el muslo. Todos los seguidores verdaderos de Camino llevaban esa correa de piel salpicada de púas metálicas que se clavaban en la carne como un recordatorio perpetuo del sufrimiento de Cristo. Además, el dolor que causaba servía también para acallar los deseos de la carne. pt Depois de fechar as portadas da janela, despiu-se completamente e ajoelhou no centro do quarto. Baixando os olhos, examinou o cruel cilício apertado à volta da coxa. Todos os verdadeiros seguidores do Caminho usavam aquele artefacto - uma correia de couro eriçada de farpas metálicas que lhe trespassavam a pele, numa constante recordação dos sofrimentos de Cristo. Além disso, a dor que causava ajudava também a dominar os desejos da carne. ------------------- ro Deşi purtase deja brîul mai mult decît cele două ore impuse zilnic, Silas ştia că astăzi nu era o zi obişnuită, aşa că mai strînse catarama cu încă o gaură, schimonosindu-se atunci cînd ghearele metalice îi muşcară mai adînc din carne. Răsuflă adînc şi savură ritualul purificator. en Although Silas already had worn his cilice today longer than the requisite two hours, he knew today was no ordinary day. Grasping the buckle, he cinched it one notch tighter, wincing as the barbs dug deeper into his flesh. Exhaling slowly, he savored the cleansing ritual of his pain. fr Bien que Silas déjà ait porté son cilice aujourd'hui plus longtemps que les deux heures requises, il a su n'était aujourd'hui aucun jour ordinaire. Saisissant la boucle, il l'a sanglée une entaille plus serré, grimaçant pendant que les bavures creusaient plus profond dans sa chair. Exhalant lentement, il savored le rituel de nettoyage de sa douleur. de Silas hatte sich an diesem Tag schon länger als die vorgeschriebenen zwei Stunden mit dem Band kasteit, aber heute war kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er den Bußgürtel noch ein Loch enger, atmete tief aus und genoss den läuternden Schmerz. it Sebbene Silas, quel giorno, avesse portato il cilicio per più delle due ore richieste, sapeva che si trattava di una giornata particolare. Prese la fibbia e la strinse di un foro, serrando i denti quando gli uncini gli entrarono ancora più profondamente nella carne. Esalando lentamente il fiato, assaporò il dolore come rito di purificazione. es Aunque ya hacia más de dos horas que Silas llevaba puesto el cilicio, que era el tiempo mínimo exigido, sabía que aquel no era un día cualquiera. Agarró la hebilla y se lo apretó un poco más, sintiendo que las púas se le hundían en la carne. Expulsó aire lentamente, saboreando aquel ritual de limpieza que le ofrecía el dolor. pt Apesar de ter já usado o seu cilício mais do que as duas horas exigidas, Silas sabia que aquele não era um dia como os outros. Pegou na ponta da correia e apertou a fivela mais um furo, estremeceu quando as farpas se lhe cravaram ainda mais profundamente na carne. Deixando escapar lentamente o ar contido nos pulmões, saboreou o ritual purificador do seu próprio sofrimento. ------------------- ro "Durerea este un lucru bun", şopti, repetînd mantra sacră a părintelui Josemaría Escrivá ― Învăţătorul tuturor Învăţătorilor. Deşi se stinsese în 1975, înţelepciunea lui era încă vie în cuvintele pe care le repetau de mii de adepţi credincioşi din lumea întreagă, pe cînd îngenuncheau şi practicau ritualul sacru numit "mortificare corporală". en Pain is good, Silas whispered, repeating the sacred mantra of Father Josemaría Escrivá—the Teacher of all Teachers. Although Escrivá had died in 1975, his wisdom lived on, his words still whispered by thousands of faithful servants around the globe as they knelt on the floor and performed the sacred practice known as "corporal mortification." fr La douleur est bonne, Silas chuchotée, répétant le mantra sacré du père Josemaría Escrivá — le professeur de tous les professeurs. Bien qu'escrivá soit mort en 1975, sa sagesse a vécu dessus, ses mots toujours chuchotés par des milliers d'domestiques fidèles autour du globe pendant qu'ils se mettaient à genoux sur le plancher et exécutaient la pratique sacrée connue sous le nom de "mortification corporelle." de »Schmerz adelt«, flüsterte er und wiederholte damit die heilige Formel von Pater Josemariá Escrivá, Lehrer aller Lehrer. Escrivá war 1975 gestorben, doch seine Weisheit lebte fort. Tausende gläubiger Diener auf der ganzen Welt flüsterten noch immer seine Worte, wenn sie zur heiligen Bußübung der Selbstkasteiung niederknieten it "Il dolore è buono" sussurrò fra sé, ripetendo le sacre parole di padre Josemaría Escrivá, il Maestro dei Maestri. Anche se Ascriva era morto nel 1975, la sua saggezza era sopravvissuta, le sue parole erano ancora sussurrate da migliaia di servitori fedeli, in tutto il globo, quando si inginocchiavano per terra ed eseguivano la sacra pratica nota come "mortificazione corporale". es «El dolor es bueno», susurró Silas, repitiendo el mantrá sagrado del Padre Josemaría Escrivá, El Maestro de todos los Maestros. Aunque había muerto en 1975, su saber le había sobrevivido, y sus palabras aún las pronunciaban entre susurros miles de siervos devotos en todo el mundo cuando se arrodillaban y se entregaban a la práctica sagrada conocida como «mortificación corporal». pt Abençoada seja a dor, murmurou, repetindo a manta sagrada do padre Josemaría Escrivá - o Professor dos Professores. Embora Escrivá tivesse morrido em 1975, a sua sabedoria perdurava, as suas palavras continuavam a ser murmuradas por milhares de fiéis em todo o mundo enquanto ajoelhavam no chão e cumpriam a sagrada pratica conhecida como "mortificação corporal". ------------------- ro Silas îşi îndreptă apoi atenţia asupra unei frînghii groase, cu noduri, care aştepta încolăcită lîngă el. "Disciplina". Nodurile ei erau mînjite cu sînge închegat. Nerăbdător să simtă iar efectele purificatoare ale suferinţei fizice, Albinosul rosti o rugăciune scurtă. en Silas turned his attention now to a heavy knotted rope coiled neatly on the floor beside him. The Discipline. The knots were caked with dried blood. Eager for the purifying effects of his own agony, Silas said a quick prayer. fr Silas a tourné son attention maintenant à une corde nouée lourde lovée d'une manière ordonnée sur le plancher près de lui. La Discipline. Les noeuds ont été durcis avec le sang desséché. Désireux pour les effets d'épuration de sa propre agonie, Silas a dit une prière rapide. de Ein dicker Strick mit hineingeknüpften Knoten lag säuberlich aufgerollt neben Silas auf dem Boden. Die Geißel. Die Knoten starrten von eingetrocknetem Blut. Silas sehnte sich nach der reinigenden Wirkung der Pein. it Silas rivolse ora l'attenzione a una grossa corda annodata, arrotolata con precisione sul pavimento accanto a lui. La "disciplina". I nodi erano sporchi di sangue rappreso. Ansioso di giungere alla purificazione attraverso il dolore, Silas recitò una breve preghiera. es Ahora Silas centró su atención en la cuerda de gruesos extremos anudados que tenía en el suelo, junto a él. «La Disciplina.» Los nudos estaban recubiertos de sangre reseca. Impaciente por recibir los efectos purificadores de su propia agonía, Silas dijo una breve oración ... pt Silas voltou a sua atenção para a corda cheia de nós cuidadosamente enrolada no chão a seu lado. A Disciplina. Os nós estavam cobertos de sangue seco. Ansiando os efeitos depuradores da sua própria agonia, murmurou uma rápida oração. ------------------- ro Apoi înşfăcă un capăt al frînghiei, închise ochii şi se izbi cu ea peste umăr, simţind cum nodurile îi zdrelesc carnea de pe spinare. Încă o dată. Apoi iar şi iar. Castigo corpus meum. Într-un tîrziu, simţi cum sîngele începe să curgă. en Then, gripping one end of the rope, he closed his eyes and swung it hard over his shoulder, feeling the knots slap against his back. He whipped it over his shoulder again, slashing at his flesh. Again and again, he lashed. Castigo corpus meum. Finally, he felt the blood begin to flow fr Puis, saisissant une extrémité de la corde, il a fermé ses yeux et les a balancés dur au-dessus de son épaule, sentant la claque de noeuds contre le sien en arrière. Il l'a fouettée au-dessus de son épaule encore, réduisant à sa chair. À plusieurs reprises, il a fouetté. Meum de corpus de Castigo. En conclusion, il a senti le sang commencer à couler. de Nach einem kurzen Geher ergriff er das Ende der Geißel, schloss die Augen und peitschte den Knotenstrick mit geübter Bewegung in frommer Selbstgeißelung über die Schulter auf seinen Rücken. In rhythmischer Monotonie hieb er auf sein Fleisch ein. Castigo corpus meum. Endlich spürte er das Blut fließen. it Poi, afferrata la corda, chiuse gli occhi e si sferzò con violenza la schiena, in modo da sentire i nodi ferirgli la pelle. Una seconda sferzata gli lacerò la carne. Poi un'altra e un'altra. "Castigo corpus meum." E infine sentì scorrere il sangue. es y acto seguido, agarrando un extremo de la cuerda, cerró los ojos y se azotó con ella por encima del hombro, notando que los nudos le golpeaban la espalda. Siguió azotándose una y otra vez. Castigo corpus meum. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a sangrar. pt Então, pegando numa ponta da corda, fechou os olhos e fê-la rodopiar com força por cima do ombro, sentindo os nós baterem-lhe nas costas. Continuou a flagelar-se, golpeando a pele, uma e outra vez. Castigo corpus meum. Finalmente, sentiu o sangue começar a correr. -----------